


Walk in the Park

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean wants it from everyone, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nipple Play, Omega Benny, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Orgy, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Tickling, Voyeurism, dogpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Omegas in pre-heat will start to rub against each other and sometimes even have sex. It doesn't matter to them where they are, if their heat is at the right point, and another omega in their vicinity is also at the right stage, they can't help but want to fuck each other. Sometimes if there's enough omegas in the area, it ends up in a mass orgy.    </p><p> </p><p>Or: A gangbang in which everyone is nice to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk in the Park

 

“You do this on purpose,” Dean grumbled.

“Of course I do,” Sam answered. They walked along the sidewalk toward the park, Sam’s arm around his omega’s shoulders, a spring in his step as he looked forward to the upcoming heat. “It helps you too, don’t pretend it doesn’t.”

Dean flushed, staring at the ground. He already knew what was waiting for him when they arrived- the soft grass, the sunlight, and of course, Sam and the other alphas watching bemusedly from picnic tables and park benches. He felt himself getting slick at the thought of Sam watching-

“See? Told you.”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Make me, jerk.”

Sam nuzzled down into his shoulder, scenting him, making a happy little sound when Dean’s heat invaded his senses.

“We let off a little steam and then we’ll go home and have a bath and spend the rest of the heat in bed, hmm?”

Dean only grumbled in response, but they were approaching their destination and the omega perked up as he recognized a figure in the distance.

“Hey, Ash is here.”

“Good. You two tend to be on the same cycle.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a romantic.”

Sam pulled him in for a kiss.

“Go have fun.”  

Sam watched as Dean strode across the field toward his friend, and then retreated to the benches lining the edge of the park. Jo, Ash’s alpha, gave him a wave as he sat down.

“Was kinda hoping you two would show up today.”

“We’ve found a controlled burn situation tends to make all this easier,” Sam said with a smile. Out in the grass, Ash was rising to greet Dean with a warm embrace. The embrace lingered as the omegas scented each other, nipping playfully at throats and jawlines. “If I don’t tire him out, he ends up with a pack of omegas following us around the grocery store.”

“You know, you could always tire him out yourself,” Jo teased.

The two paused, waiting, as a third figure approached their omegas. Sam tilted his head, scenting the air. The burnt-sugar scent of omega heat reached them, and they relaxed. Just another participant in the festivities.

“Trust me, I’m gonna be straight out flat for the next three days. He’s unstoppable when he gets like this.”

They sat in silence, watching as the newcomer made his introductions. Ash already had one arm around his wide shoulders, scenting at his broad chest.

 

“Name’s Benny,” he said, a touch of Cajun in his deep voice. Ash ran his hands across Benny’s shoulders, but Benny had eyes only for Dean. “You’re pretty close, huh?”

“Yeah,” Dean panted. A thin sheen of sweat was rising over his body. The pheromones from the other two omegas were too much in the close space. Benny reached for him, gathering him in close, pressing Dean’s back to his chest as he held him. His mouth was cool against the column of Dean’s throat as he worked the buttons of his shirt open.

“Want us to take care of you, Dean?”

“Mmm,” Dean answered, shrugging out of his long sleeved shirt. The cool air felt amazing on his overheated skin. Benny’s fingers found his nipples, flicking against them until they stiffened and Dean inhaled sharply. Ash was on his knees in front of them, and while Benny held Dean’s weight, Ash worked his jeans and boxers off. The scent of his slick and arousal carried on the wind, and a couple other people glanced over, taking notice. Dean glanced to where Sam was waiting, watching his omega playing with the other two. Sam gave him a little wave.

Ash’s fingers trailed up the sides of his belly and thighs, tickling a bit, and Dean laughed and tried ineffectively to pull away. Benny held him tight, still mouthing at the shell of his ear. Benny’s cock was a hard line against the small of his back, and Dean whined when he realized how badly he needed it inside him. He pushed his hips back, but Ash caught him, sucking a hard kiss into his inner thigh.

“That tickles, asshole!”

“Ah, but the noises you make,” Benny responded, right in his ear, and Dean shivered. “Are you wet enough yet?”

“Yes, fuck, _please,_ ” Dean groaned. Benny looked to Ash. Ash grinned, and let his hands trail up the inside of Dean’s wet thighs. His fingertips caught against the rim of Dean’s hole, and Dean went slack in Benny’s arms. The taller man supported him easily, still flicking at his nipples as Ash worked him quickly open.  

 

“You really cut it close there,” Jo observed as a fourth omega approached the group. Dean’s scent was turning heads all over the park, arousal mixed with desperation brought on by his oncoming heat. “Another couple hours and he would have just tackled you to the ground and had his way with you, no matter where you were.”

“I know his heats pretty well by now,” Sam conceded. It was a bit of an understatement. He’d been Dean’s alpha since they were teenagers- if nothing else, he had the experience to fall back on.

Sam shifted, trying to accommodate the knot swelling in his jeans. Out in the field, the newcomer had helped Dean down onto the ground, and was enthusiastically sucking his cock while the other two undressed. Dean’s hands fisted in the grass, his back arching as he thrust up into the other omega’s mouth. Sam felt a swell of pride at the sight of him, lithe and golden in the sunlight. He wished he were close enough to see the freckles dotting his omega’s skin, but that level of detail would have to wait for later.  

 

Benny laid back in the grass, reaching for Dean, and Dean was on him in a moment, whining in satisfaction as he settled onto the omega’s large cock. It wasn’t a knot, but it was big enough to fill him with a bit of a stretch. He felt the new guy settle in behind him, his chest to Dean’s back. His arms wrapped around Dean’s body, stroking and caressing his soft skin. His lips were hot against the mating mark on Dean’s shoulder.

Then Ash was in front of him, pushing him back, so he had to lean into the newcomer. The omega accepted him easily, wrapping a hand around Dean’s wrists and pulling him back until his chest and belly were taut.

Dean caught just a glimpse of mischief in Ash’s eyes, and then Ash was on him, fingers moving mercilessly over his ribs and belly. Dean shouted and twisted, laughing, trying to escape Ash’s tickling.

“Knock it off, dick!” he shouted in between bursts of laughter.

“Not a chance, sweetheart,” Benny said from beneath him. His hands were strong on Dean’s bucking hips, keeping him firmly seated on Benny’s cock.

The man behind him reached around with the hand not holding Dean’s wrists, taking gentle hold of his cock and stroking quickly. Dean groaned, arching forward, the tickling temporarily forgotten.

Ash, not to be outdone, leaned forward to close his lips around one pink nipple. He pinched the other between two fingers, rolling it until it was hard. Dean moaned in appreciation, yelping slightly when Ash sucked harder or nipped at the nub with his teeth. The other three held him mostly immobile, trapping him between their bodies- Benny thrusting slow and easy up into his body while the other two caressed him.

The omega behind him pulled at his wrists, and Dean’s hands found the omega’s cock. He took it in both hands, stroking at the hard length. He turned his head, catching the omega’s blue eyes.

“What’s your name?”

“Cas.”

“Hi Cas. I’m Dean. Do me a favor and put this in my ass.”

He squeezed gently at Cas’s dick, emphasizing his point.

Cas hesitated, then let his fingers trail down the furrow of Dean’s ass, to where Benny’s shaft disappeared into his wet hole. He hesitated, then slipped a finger inside, along Benny’s cock.

Dean and Benny let out identical gasps of pleasure and Cas smiled, adding another finger. Dean took them easily, working himself down onto the digits, his body opening to accommodate the extra girth.

“Please, Cas,” Dean whined, and Cas reached between his own legs, gathering his slick on his fingers. He quickly stroked it over his cock, getting it slippery, and lined up against Dean’s stretched hole.

For a couple seconds, it was all Dean could do to breathe. The impossible stretch of having two cocks inside him was too much, too good, and his breathing hitched and caught. Ash’s hands were on his cock, Ash’s mouth on his chest, his throat, his nipples, and Dean saw white, A high ringing filled his ears and he didn’t come, so much as _go._

Cas caught him around the chest, supporting his boneless weight.

“I think we might have overdone it,” Ash laughed, wiping a bead of sweat from Dean’s forehead. Dean’s eyes were distant, a blissed-out smile on his face. When Ash scented him, he could smell the hot cinnamon scent of a heat orgasm on him, his own, and Benny’s as well. The omega’s cock was softening, letting his release trickle down Dean’s thighs.

Cas was still thrusting shallowly into Dean’s hole, the head of his cock hitting Dean’s prostate with each thrust. Dean whined gently, his fingers twitching with each push.

 

“I think that’s my cue,” Sam said, scenting the air. Dean’s come was a scent he could pin anywhere, and if he left his pretty omega in the care of the others, they’d work him over until he stroked out.

The blue-eyed omega came just as Sam approached, his fingers tightening on Dean’s waist as he spent his release into Dean’s body. Dean didn’t seem to notice- his arms were around Ash’s shoulders. Ash’s hands were on his face, and the two of them were exchanging lazy, open mouthed kisses.

Benny, pinned beneath the three of them, was watching contentedly, his arms crossed beneath his head. He smiled up at Sam when the alpha approached.

“Okay, break it up, you miscreants,” Sam growled playfully. Dean and Ash didn’t even look up. “I’ve gotta take Dean home to finish out his heat.”

“You could leave him with us, Sam,” Ash suggested, wrapping his arms possessively around Dean’s broad shoulders. “We’d take good care of him.”

“I see that,” Sam laughed.

“’S _him_ that needs taking care of,” Dean muttered, trying gracelessly to extract himself from the pile. His legs were still a little shaky, but Sam caught his arm when he stumbled. Wordlessly, the alpha held out a bundle of Dean’s gathered clothes. “Probably popped a knot like a tree trunk, watchin’ all that.”

He leaned against his alpha, palming Sam’s knot through his jeans.

“Yup.”

“Alright, that’s enough from you. Let’s get you home before you corrupt the entire neighborhood.”

“Too late,” Dean quipped, shooting a rakish grin at the other omegas. “Same time next month?”

Ash was already busy making eyes at Cas. He looked up quickly.

“Yep. Same time, same place.”

Dean waved goodbye to Jo as they passed the benches.

He really liked this park.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made some kind of sense. It's hard writing four guys sitting on each other because you start having to use "he" too often. 
> 
> Also I kept falling asleep while I was trying to write this. And my cat kept putting kittens on me. I don't know why. Maybe I'm warm?


End file.
